


The Happiest Place on Earth

by thatpeculiarone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Dean's Fear of Heights, Disney World & Disneyland, First Kiss, M/M, PB Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpeculiarone/pseuds/thatpeculiarone
Summary: Somehow Team Free Will 2.0 end up in Florida andsomehow, they end up in Disney World.Dean finds himself in a land of fairy tales and make believe but is ultimately prepared for a day of nightmares.Yet, it turns out Disney World has a lot of surprises.





	The Happiest Place on Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [robotsnchicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsnchicks/gifts).



> Dedicated to the lovely [robotsnchicks](https://robotsnchicks.tumblr.com/)!!! Sorry this is super cheesy... like really cheesy. I truly hope you like it though!! 
> 
> Thanks to Toby and JJ for your helpful modding!!!
> 
> Join us at the [Profound Bond Discord](http://discord.profoundbond.net/) (for all you Destiel lovers!!!)

 

~*~

 

The street was buzzing with energy.

 

People surrounded them, from young to old and tall to short. Everyone’s voices carried over to the top of each other’s, each voice filled with a thrum of excitement and anticipation. Dean looked over and saw Sam and Jack  in front of him, the kid pretty much radiating eagerness for the upcoming show. He could tell Sam found it amusing.

To his left he could feel Cas shift, the angel obviously becoming progressively impatient. He sighed, which came out as more a huff and Dean couldn’t help chuckle. Cas shot him a look but Dean shrugged.

 

“Just wait Cas, it will be all worth it.”

 

Then as if it was fate, just as Dean was finishing his sentence, the spotlights shone straight up. A large roar of screams came from the crowd around them as the thematic music began to play, getting louder in swells. Cas was confused but intrigued and Dean couldn’t help but stare at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

Dean watched as the fireworks began to explode, shooting straight up into the night sky. Upon seeing Cas’ face, Dean realised that he'd never seen fireworks before. The way they detonated in the sky creating a colour show that most would describe as beautiful. Yet Dean wasn’t watching the firework show like everyone else. He’d seen a million fireworks, even set a few off himself. All he could focus on and he all he cared about focusing on was the way Cas’ face lit up like the current sky.

 

It was then that Dean couldn’t help but wonder about how they got to there.

 

 

 

 

It all started with a case in Orlando.

 

It wasn’t usual for them to take cases on the West Coast. For one, Dean _hated_ Florida –- He wasn’t one to drive there unless it was an actual emergency. And two, it was at least a 10 hour drive from their home in Lebanon. There were other American hunters that could take the case. It didn’t always have to be the Winchesters.

 

However, this time around they happened to be in the area.

 

They’d just finished a case in Jackson, Mississippi -- the two brothers along with Cas and Jack. Cas’ combat skills were always helpful on hunts and they figured with the three of them there, it would be good for Jack to tag along and learn on the job. As they prepared to head home, two hunters came across a wendigo case in Orlando and had frantically called the Winchesters for back up.

 

Between the four of them and the two other hunters, the wendigo was laid to rest. Easy as pie. After promising to grab a beer with them sometime, the four Winchesters waved goodbye as the two hunters drove out onto the open road. It was then that Sam suggested an addition to their trip, one that Dean was purely against.

 

“Sam, we’re not _children._ ” He said.

 

Sam turned to look at Dean, bitch face and all.

 

“Disney isn’t just for children, _Dean._ ” He replied. “Jess took me to the one in California during Spring Break one year and it was fun. Besides, Jack and Cas have never been there. You know Jack would _love_ it.”

 

During the exchange the two in question had stayed quiet, looking between the brothers with curious looks on their faces.

 

Dean sighed. “Sam… do we really -- "

 

“Yes. We’re going”

 

And that was that.

 

 

 

 

 

They found a motel near the park and slept for a night. Well… Sam, Dean and Jack slept. Sam pulled some novels out for Cas, who sat and read them until the sun began to rise. As they got ready for the day, Dean looked over at Cas.

 

“Okay… if we’re going to Disney World… you can’t go like that.” He waved his hand up and down in front of Cas.

 

The angel frowned. “What do you mean?”

 

“Dude. No one goes to Disney World in a suit and trench coat. You’ll stick out like a sore thumb.”

 

Before Cas could comment or refute, Dean was digging through his duffle. He pulled out some clothes and thrusted it into Cas’ arms.

 

“Go. Change.”

 

Cas looked down at the pile of clothes and back up at Dean. With a huff, he did as he was told and headed into the bathroom. A moment later, Cas came out holding a bundled up trenchcoat.

 

“Put those clothes down, let’s get a good look at you.” Dean joked. Cas blinked but again, did as he was told and dropped them on the floor.  

 

Dean was used to seeing Cas in clothes that were one size too big for him. Clothes that hung on his frame and were ill-fitting. He’d rarely seen Cas in clothes that fit him, especially ones that were actually _tight_ on him. Dean’s shirt stretched across Cas’s torso, moulding to his surprisingly toned chest. Instead of his suit pants, he was now sitting snug in a pair of jeans that looked all too good on him. Dean could feel his throat tighten and the words that usually were so eager to be said, disappear from his mind. He was speechless. Cas sent Dean a confused look, perplexed as to why he wasn’t saying anything.

 

Dean was saved by the motel door opening as Sam and Jack returned from their coffee run. Immediately upon entering, Sam caught sight of Cas and a small, knowing smile spread on his lips.

 

“Hey! Looking good Cas!” Sam greeted. A surprised look glinted Cas’ eyes.

 

“Thank you Sam.” He replied.

 

Jack walked further into the room, looking over at Cas with a strange expression on his face. He looked perplexed and he stared Cas up and down, attempting to process.

 

“You look…. Different.” He stated, with a pause. He stared at Cas for a little longer before his face brightened with a grin. “I like it.”

 

Cas returned the smile. “It’s definitely more suitable attire for a day out… and more comfortable I suppose.”

 

He turned to Dean.

 

“Thank you, Dean.”

 

The Winchester, who had been quiet up until this point, let out a breath and blinked.

 

“Oh… uh… you’re welcome Cas.”

 

Cas went and began to fold his clothes into the bag while Jack differed up the food and coffee.

 

Sam walked over to Dean, a smug look on his face.

 

“Recommended an outfit change, did we?” He asked.

 

Dean glared.

 

“Shut up.”

 

As he walked over to grab his coffee, Sam’s laughter trailed behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It turns out Sam was right; Jack was in love with Disney World.

 

As soon as they entered through the front (and paid a fee that made Dean wince), they stood on the main street staring at the huge park that surrounded them. Jack was in awe, his blue eyes wide and shining. He turned to look at the three men behind him, a smile on his face.

 

“You’re right.” He directed at Sam. “This place is magical.”

 

Sam laughed and patted Jack on the back.

 

“You haven’t even seen everything yet. Did you want to check out Fantasyland?”

 

Jack nodded. “Yes. I would like that.”

 

Dean got ready to follow the pair but was stopped by Sam who had a mischievous glint to his eye.

 

“I thought that maybe just Jack and I could go.” He said. “I thought maybe you’d want to show Cas some other parts of the park. Just do your own thing, you know?”

 

He looked over at Cas who wasn’t even listening to the conversation and instead was looking over as a person took a picture with an actress playing Cinderella. His face was the pinnacle of confusion.

 

“Sure.” Dean said through gritted teeth, knowing what Sam was up to. “Sounds good.”

 

If looks could kill, Sam would have been a pile of ash at that point.

 

So Sam and Jack headed off towards Fantasyland, while Cas snapped out of his zone and headed back over to Dean.

 

“Where are they going?”

 

“They’re just going to check out one of the rides.” Dean explained. “I thought I'd just show you around, introduce you to the land of childhood fairy tales.”

 

Cas shrugged.

 

“Show me the way.”

 

 

 

 

 

Disney World was big… well, big was an understatement. They only made it through half the park by the time the sun had begun to descend and it was time to head back to main street for the fireworks. As they strolled back to the front of the park, side by side, Dean couldn’t help but think about how Sam was right. It had been a lot of fun.

 

Turns out Cas had been more intrigued than anything, taking in every sight and smell with an aura of fascination. He was like Jack, a puppy dog with an inquisitive interest for the world around him.

 

While Sam and Jack went off to Fantasyland, Dean took Cas to other parts of the park – specifically Tomorrowland. They went on the small rides, met some of the characters (Dean got a kick out of seeing Cas’ bewildered face in all the photos) and even tried some of the food. Dean had made Cas try to the cotton candy, despite the fact it would only 'taste like molecules' to the angel. The angel, however, was captivated by the texture of the weird food.

 

As the afternoon neared evening, Cas had been the one to suggest Space Mountain. It was one of the biggest attractions of the park and there were signs all around Tomorrowland advertising it. Dean had begun to sweat at the thought of going on the rollercoaster and he could tell Cas had sensed it, the angel looking over at him in bemusement. Yet, Dean didn’t want to look afraid in front of Cas. His friend had fought wars, had lived for millenniums, he used to have _wings_. Dean’s fear of heights was nothing compared to the lifetime of horrors Cas had endured.

 

So off they went to the rollercoaster, getting there and waiting in the line to be let through. The line however, was long and there was no way Dean was forking out extra money for a fast pass. So the two of them waited in silence as the people around them buzzed like flies.

 

As they neared the front, it was Cas that spoke first.

 

“Dean, may I ask you a question?”

 

“Sure Cas. Shoot.”

 

“Why do you despise Disney World so much?

 

The question surprised Dean. He turned to look at Cas, his eyebrows raised.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You had an apprehension about going.” Cas stated. “You kept trying to refuse the trip, despite Sam’s insistence. Yet now you’re here and you seem to be enjoying yourself. So I’ve concluded that there must be some other reason as to why you didn’t want to come.”

 

Dean huffed. Apart from his own brother, Cas was one of the only people who could read him like a book. Dean didn’t know whether this was because the angel could “see his soul” or whatever – or whether it was because they had been good friends for over a decade now. Either way, Dean was used to it at this point.

 

“I’ve only been here once before… back when I was 16.” Dean said. “Remember when I told you about Sonny’s?”

 

“The home for Delinquent Boys… The one your father left you at.” Cas stated in a crisp tone. “Yes… I recall.”  
  
  
Dean could tell that story was still a sore point for Cas. 

 

“Yeah well… a little while after that… Dad let me go out on a case by myself. It was near Orlando, about an hour’s drive. He let me borrow the Impala and everything. The case went well and I killed whatever monster it was. I can’t remember anymore. Anyways I… I went to meet Dad back in a motel in Athens, Georgia when I decided… fuck it, I’m doing it. So I booked it to Orlando instead. To here.”

 

Dean chuckled humourlessly.

 

“I had a good time. It was fun and… it was good to be a teenager for once you know? But when I got home… Dad was pissed. He asked why it took me longer to get home and asked me where the left over money was. I eventually told him the truth and… he was mad. Angrier than I’d ever seen him. Angrier than when I’d fucking stole that loaf of bread.”

 

Dean sighed.

 

“I wasn’t allowed on a case for at least a month and Dad didn’t talk to me that entire time.”

 

Cas looked over at Dean with a sad expression.

 

“Dean… I’m so so—“

 

“Dude, you know I hate it when people apologise.” He said, putting his hand up to stop Cas. “It’s not your fault. I’m over it… it’s been a long time since it happened.”

 

They were silent again for a short period of time. Again, Cas was the one to speak.

 

“Despite what happened… I’m glad you decided to come here today. Not only for Jack who I am assuming is enjoying himself but… It’s… It’s good to see you happy as well."

 

Cas' statement tugged deeper at Dean’s heart than he thought it would.

 

They made it onto the ride about five minutes later and Dean didn’t realise until it was too late how much he _did not_ want to do this. However he was strapped in and the cart had started moving... He knew there was no way he was getting himself off. He began to take deep breaths, inhaling in and out as slowly as he could. The ride was dark and everything was thrumming around him. There were music and sounds, which seemed to entertain the other passengers and hype them up further. Dean on the other hand, was prepared to meet his untimely death.

 

“What’s wrong?” Cas asked.

 

“I um… Idon’tlikerollercoasters” Dean mumbled.

 

“You… what?” Despite his super human hearing, even Cas couldn’t understand him.

 

“I don’t like roller—“

 

Before he could finish the ride began to ascend and Dean knew he was fucking screwed.

 

As they got to top, Dean clenched his eyes shut as his heart began to accelerate in his chest. However before the cart moved any further, Dean felt a pressure on his hand. He opened his eyes and could see in the darkness of the ride that Cas was holding his hand for support. Dean blushed but wasn’t able to really think about the embarrassment that he felt as the ride picked up the pace again. And before they knew it, they were off.

 

If you ask Dean, he’ll say that he was fine the whole ride, that it wasn’t as bad as he thought. Although, if you ask Cas on the other hand, he will tell you Dean screamed like a baby the whole time. He'll tell you that he was afraid Dean was going to physically eject himself from the ride once or twice.

 

… Dean hoped people wouldn’t ask Cas.

 

Yet despite feeling physically sick as they got off the ride, Dean couldn’t help but want to go back on. He would lie and say it was because he enjoyed it, but in reality – he didn’t want to admit to himself that he missed the comfort of Cas’ hand on his. The way they were pressed up close, the way Cas kept him grounded through one of his greatest fears. And how afterwards, Cas didn’t say a word about the ride and just suggested that they go get Dean some water.

 

It was that moment that mostly replayed in Dean’s mind for the rest of the day.

 

It was also the moment he thought about when he reflected back on his day, while the fireworks continued to create a stunning light show. He could tell Cas was in awe, from the way his lips were parted and his eyes were wide and reflecting the gleam of the explosions. A thought crossed Dean’s mind… one that he immediately attempted to push down because _no_ , he’d been ignoring that voice for years now. He wasn’t going to suddenly _listen_ to it.

 

But he did. He didn’t know whether it was because of the sight before him, or the day he'd just had or because of where they were. Maybe he was tired, he had no idea. Though he listened to the voice and it actually made sense. A flare of impulsivity bubbled inside of him and it was then he that he decided, a split second decision just like the one he had made when he was 16 years old.

 

_Fuck it, I’m going to do this._

He reached over in an instant and grabbed Cas’ head with his two hands. He only caught a glimpse of Cas’ startled expression before he brought their heads together. As soon as their lips touched, a warmth embraced him and began to spark under his skin. He leant in further, bringing their bodies tight up against each other. Cas was still for a moment but was quick to relax into it and gently brought his hands up to cradle Dean’s arms.

 

It would be here in a cheesy rom-com that most people would describe this sort of kiss as if it were fireworks or the feeling of butterflies in your stomach. Yet Dean thought those people were idiots. He’d describe kissing Cas as that moment on the rollercoaster, the moment when the anticipation finally spills over as the ride begins to descend. It’s the feeling when your stomach is in knots, your heart is beating at a million miles a minute and you feel like you’ve gotten to the point where you just can’t _breathe._ Yet, it’s also a feeling of relief as you realise that the wait is over, there is no more expectation. It’s a mix of fear and liberation rolled into one. For Dean, it was as if he’d been at the ascending the rollercoaster for ten years and now… he’d finally reached the top.

 

They pulled apart and stared at each other for a moment. Cas still looked shocked, almost as if he couldn’t believe that the kiss had just happened. Yet at the same time, a small smile pulled on his lips. It was then Dean knew that Cas didn’t regret it and that he hadn’t just completely fucked everything up.

 

A cheer intruded on their moment and they turned to see Sam looking at them, a grin on his face as he clapped for  _them,_  rather than the fireworks. Jack was too entranced by the sky to even notice, something Dean was glad about. Having his brother witness that moment was enough, the kid would of just been mortifying.

 

He turned back to Cas, who was staring at Dean with a soft expression. It was then that Dean pulled him back in again. He didn't want the moment to end, despite the fact that the fireworks had reached their finale. They pulled away again as the fireworks dissipated, the people around them roaring in applause. Dean and Cas just stared at each other, giggling as they began clapping with the rest of the crowd.

 

Dean realised that in the world of Disney and make believe, they would describe that moment as a fairy tale ending or a 'happily ever after.' Dean on the other hand, would never be able to describe his life like that. There were still monsters out there and a world filled with cold blooded evil. There were still nightmares to endure and lives to be sacrificed. He knew his life was still in for a whirlwind of pain and suffering, one he would never  _not_ be able to face.

 

But yet, at the end of the day, there was one thing he could agree on.

 

Disney World truly was the happiest place on Earth.

 


End file.
